For the siblings we love
by Fairy of the Friz
Summary: In the weird and wonderful world that is Friz Land, there are multiple little people that becomes the gifts of OCs to fandoms. In this case, my character has a history with the Davis Twins - she refers to them fondly as her foster brothers, Genie-nii and Noru-nii, or else the pervert and the nerd. Sucky summary? Yep. But I'd appreciate it you'd have a read of a first fanfic.
1. the REALLY LONG Prologue

_For the siblings we love_

Prologue

**#Author note: **

**Hi, I'm Friz. I don't own Ghost Hunt – Fuyumi Ono does. So, originally this story was very confusing, so I've added this Very Long Prologue to try and explain some things before the actual storyline, in an attempt to make it a little less spasmatic. If you come across anything that doesn't make sense, please just tell me. If you don't like my story or my writing style, feel free to tell me that too. **

**If you recognise anything, a lot of my ideas for the magic and morals came from Fairy Tail. This story doesn't **_**quite**_** count as a crossover, because anyone looking for a Ghost Hunt/Fairy Tail crossover would be disappointed – I only stole morals, magic and a last name or two. So please don't shoot me.**

Sara ran down the cobbled streets. They were back! Pink and yellow sails, a green pennant flying from the masthead – she could practically see the red sparrowhawk and dahlia-flower sigils, even from this distance – so familiar to her that she didn't even need to read the name written in gold paint along the side of the hull: _de Matière_. _The Discipline_.

It was cold for April, and they'd been gone since late January. Sara hadn't been able to go with them because of a bout of pneumonia, but once she'd recovered, she'd worked _extra_ hard at the Guild with her magic so that she'd be better equipped to assist the ship! A thread mage was always needed aboard a ship for repairs, but they'd manage without her, of course – her master was a full member of both Ship and Guild, the sister-in-law of the First Mate's daughter.

Sara was not the only one running to greet the incoming ship – other casual workers for the Sparrowhawk fleet who were close to Captain Abydos, or else other Sparrowhawks who were keen to see family again in-between sea-time. Sara recognised the Captains of Third Ship _Temps petit bond_ and Fifth Ship _Faerie Danse_, Captain Abydos' older brothers Leaf Mustang and Dray Khopesh. Both men wore their fiery hair in long horse-tails down their backs, and Captain Khopesh wore a gold stud in one ear.

"Ho the ship!" They called together, waving an arm each. They were both tall, muscled from years aboard ship and in the guild.

"Lo the shore!" Sara frowned – she didn't recognise the return voice. Had they picked up someone new?

The ship pulled in to port, and amidst the flurry of flying ropes and embracing family members, Sara struggled to jump back aboard ship. As her booted feet finally, _finally_ made contact with the wooden deck, she tripped on the hem of her coat, and stumbled into another crew member.

"Je suis dèsolè! Oh, I, sumimasen!" Sara struggled to regain her footing and remember the language that nearly every member spoke as well as their English – Japanese.

"Ie, ie, gome ne!" The other person was only slightly taller than Sara (which wasn't hard, she was pretty short for a thirteen-year-old, only five-two), and was wearing an unzipped leather bomber jacket with cargo pants and combat boots. The girl looked a few years older than Sara; she waved her hand almost casually, before pausing, looking at Sara with dark blue eyes from under a blue and white beanie. Sara saw an engraved bangle on each wrist, a chain hanging from her belt with a thick locket on the end, and a chain around her neck – was she, perhaps, a metal mage? They didn't have one of those!

"Ne, what's your language, kid?" The maybe metal mage asked conversationally.

"French. Um, are you lost? I can help show you around, if you want?" Sara offered. The other girl gave one of those "s**t-eating grins" that she had come to recognise from her time in the guild. Sara swallowed, suddenly scared.

In perfect French, the other girl replied, "Oh, I think I'll manage, thank you. I'm Violetto, by the way – my friends call me Viu-chan."

"Sara!" She replied cheerfully, if slightly confused. "Um, are you sure you don't need showing around? It's difficult being new; I know it took me a year before I managed to remember where everything is!"

Violet cocked her head, her hands in her pocket. "Whoever said I was new?" She asked quietly, pulling one pocketed hand to the side to reveal what she wore underneath, the other moving up and pulling the beanie from her head. It wasn't the dark green vest and blue-spotted-white bikini that made Sara gasp.

The red Ship and indigo Guild tattoos practically glowed on her olive-toned gut, and her short auburn hair fluttered around in the breeze like a candle wick. Sara understood now.

Violet was a Sparrowhawk.

****This is a linebreak!****

"Taur, your brothers are aboard deck." Jana Ryder was the ship's First Mate, and had been Captain Abydos' best friend and bodyguard for as long as either could remember.

"Thanks, Jan," Taura stood up and cracked her neck. The ship barely needed her help for anything other than paperwork nowadays, it seemed. Well, that was good. She could retire sooner, that way.

"You still thinking about retirement?" Jana asked, leaning against the doorway. Cousins, both women were in their fifties, and the silver in their red hair (once upon a time, Jana's had been copper-coloured, Taura's a dark auburn whose colour was rivalled only by Violet's) gave it away. Whilst the closest to children Taura had were nieces and nephews, Jana had a daughter, Katra, and a granddaughter – one Violetto Fullbuster, returned after five years of self-imposed isolation.

"Aye. It sounds good, doesn't it? Leaving all this paperwork to these others to look after for once?" Taura gave a small smile, the equivalent of a hearty chuckle from anyone else. Jana grinned back, but turned pensive again.

"You still thinking about making Violet your heir?" Jana asked quietly.

"Maybe." Taura placed her pen away and sorted her files into piles, stood and made for the door. "Don't worry, Jana. We've got years to think about this." She placed a reassuring hand on her friend's shoulder. "Now cheer up – let's go see how our brothers are doing, ne?"

Jana laughed, and the two women left smiling.

****Another linebreak!****

Sara stared, shocked, as the crew members gave various cries upon seeing this new Sparrowhawk.

"Viu-chan!"

"Violetto!"

"Fullbuster-chan!"

That last one made Sara turn and stare at Violet. The girl had an almost dreamy look on her face as she watched all these people call out to her. Fullbuster was Sara's master's name – was she related? But then, how come Sara had never heard of her, in her two years aboard ship?

"Tadaima!" Violet shot her hand into the air, index finger and thumb extended.

"Okaeri!" The gathered guild and crew members all returned the gesture, roaring.

Where had she been, to return from? Why did so many people know her, and yet Sara had never heard of her in over two years?

Sara panicked when Captain's Mustang and Khopesh both tackled Violet in a big bear hug. Sara stared in shock as the red-head began yelling at them in scolding Hebrew – and then, was that Greek?! How many languages did this girl know?!

"Leaf! Draco! Let my granddaughter go!" The First Mate strode up on deck, for once the Captain walking behind _her_. Sara took a double-take – granddaughter?!

"What's going on!" Sara whispered, shocked. "What am I missing here?"

Violet snorted. "No one ever told you about me?" She was rather nonchalant for someone who held two (choking) older men in headlocks. She didn't spare them another glance when she dropped them on the floor, or even when she stepped over them delicately and brushing invisible dust from her coat. "I'm not surprised, really."

Violet stretched lazily, revealing her midriff again. "I haven't been aboard ship in five years. I expelled myself from the Ship and the Guild, after a series of … I'll be cliché and say "unfortunate events"."

"Unfortunate…events?" Sara asked, puzzled.

Violet gave her a cold look. "I'll let you in on a secret, Sara. Never dwell on the past. Remember it, but never dwell. It's not good for your health." Violet hefted a bag over each shoulder, and called out behind her, "If you don't come topside, you can spend the night aboard ship!"

Sara stared as three people came aboard deck – a young man, a woman in her late thirties, and a small girl-child. "Vi, don't be such a killjoy," The boy scolded fondly, green eyes flashing with amusement.

Violet snorted. "C'mon, bleater, I'll take you all to the tavern. We can celebrate safe arrival, and then you can all enjoy the beds!" She dropped a wink at the boy again, looking seductive.

He snorted back. "After you, then, Duchess." The two teenagers and the elder woman all fell about cackling, walking back towards the tavern that the Ship worked out of.

"What _is_ she?" Sara breathed, staring after this strange new Sparrowhawk.

"Who, Viu-nee?" Sara turned to find her friend Keeley O'Connel; Sara's master's eldest neice. "Don't worry, Sara-chan, Viu-nee's ok. She just has to get used to normal people again!" Keeley was the bubbliest person Sara had ever met.

"What do you mean?" Sara whispered. This was obviously a Super Big Secret!

"Viu-nee was possessed by Hera five years ago, didn't you know?" Keeley asked, surprised. Sara shook her head, dumbstruck, her mouth open in shock. "I'm sure I told you! Viu-nee is the greatest Mage we have, I must have told you about her!"

"She was possessed by a _God_?" Sara managed to choke out.

"Goddess, actually." Keeley smiled. "Something to do with Viu-nee's Grandfather – not Ji-chan, her maternal one."

"Ji-chan?" What did Mr Fullbuster have to – oh.

Keeley nodded, seeing the understanding. "Okaa-sama is Viu-nee's aunt. Her tou-chan is Hail-oji-san. No, I'm _sure_ we must have told you about her! Viu-nee's amazing! She's got really strong Water and Ice magic, so her parents had to seal away her Ice magic when she was born so that she wouldn't die. Not to mention the Old Magic she inherited from her Grandfather… And then she left the Ship and the Guild to protect us when she was first possessed! She travelled alone bar for her horse, Kurogane-san, and then she lived in England at a paranormal research facility!"

"What?" Sara was _just_ following, up until that last one.

"I know!" Keeley gushed as they walked down the gangplank, headed for the guild. "We didn't believe it either! Viu-nee originally went there to try and get help with Hera-san, but she ended up staying – she was friends with the Big Boss' sons. They're really nice, they came aboard ship when Viu-nee came back! Oliver and Eugene Davis, their names are!"

Sara felt something shiver down her spine. What was this sense of foreboding about those names?

****More a scene change than a linebreak, but you know****

Sara had never seen the guild so excited! Yes, they had parties whenever they could, but it seemed that Violet's arrival was akin to returning from the dead. The ship members were all playing on their respective instruments, and they kept calling Violet and her violin back – Sara had to admit, though, it was beautiful. Not just the instrument, but the sounds it made, and the notes that Violet coaxed from it were the most beautiful.

There was drinking aplenty, also common to the guild, but even though Sara had seen Violet matching the Captains and the top drinkers, she was only rosy from laughing – everyone else had passed out already.

"Mou ii! Time for bed, desu ne?" Violet asked cheerfully. Sara looked around, noticing that the other girls who shared her cabin aboard ship were also gathered – Theresa the Healer, Dana the Air Mage, Keeley the Ice Mage, and Michelle the Smoke Mage. "Keeru-chan, lead the way!"

The Mystery of the Empty Bunk was, after two years, finally solved for Sara when Violet unpacked a framed picture of a younger her and two identical dark-haired, blue eyed boys, and collapsed (after stripping, of course). Sara smiled, the slight buzz from the small amount of alcohol she'd had making her sleepy.

"Goodnight!" Violet yawned at them. She turned over and caressed the picture, murmuring, "Oyasuminasai, Aniki, Nii-san"

Perhaps there really was something good about this Violetto Fullbuster. And tomorrow, she would find out more about Oliver and Eugene Davis.


	2. Chapter 1, My dead brother

_For the siblings we love_

Chapter 1: My brother tells me he's dead

**#Author note – sorry. Just letting you know, I don't own Ghost Hunt – Fuyumi Ono does. If you recognise the names of other characters (mostly my OC Violet, who **_**I**_** made up), I don't own them either. This isn't really a cross over, because in my head Violet is just someone I made up, and happened to borrow people to make up her lineage. So, enjoy the read!**

In the early hours, I could hear the breathing of my cabin mates. In the state of semiconsciousness I occupy before waking, I try and ignore my dream. I witnessed the murder of someone; a young man, run over and then run over again to make sure he was dead – a flash of green, I felt him die – and then he was wrapped in a yellow blanket and dumped in a lake.

In the real world, I could just feel someone brush back my dark-red fringe, caress my face, and then gently kiss me.

My eyes fly open and my fists come up, ready to _kill_ whomever decided to kiss me – the thought of pulling my blade, Monstre Écriture, from beneath my pillow is ludicrous, I'll only need my fists at this hour.

"Oh, it's just you, Genie-nii. Go back to bed, it's too early for this." I scolded him, falling back in my bunk and pulling my comforter covers back over my head. Hey, what …? Aniki wasn't due back from Japan for another six months, wasn't he?

I sit up again quickly, looking at the slight glow around Genie-nii. "No." I whisper, staring at the spirit – shaggy black hair over familiar eyes a darker shade of blue than my own, his face set in fine Japanese lines that I could never hope to achieve, with my Greek heritage. "No, this is a dream, a nightmare, no!" I bring my hand up to my mouth to try and stop its shaking. Viciously, I slap my face; pinch my arm, my ear, my guild mark and ship tattoo, all in an attempt to awake.

"I'm sorry, Kazumi." Genie-nii tells me quietly, watching sadly. "Please, can you look after Noll for me? Protect him? He's going to need help." He begins to shimmer away, but I reach out and drag him to me, crushing him in a hug as I shake violently with suppressed sobs.

"This can't be real!" I choke, the tears flowing, unstopped. "Genie-nii, please! This is just a bad dream, or I ate some off food, or something!"

He caresses my face again, gently brushing away the tears. "I'm sorry, Kazumi. Please… watch after Noll…" He disappears, the effort of World Travel sapping his strength.

I shake, crying, trying to hold myself together. "Genie-nii … I'll never get to … And Noru-nii, his brother, his only brother!" I feel like I'm choking. I don't normally cry, but Genie-nii… Genie-nii is worth the pride of any emotion. He meant the world to me.

I flinch, as my cousins and the other younger ship members come and offer what help they can – the oldest, Teresa, offering her arms. I fall into them, and try so hard to block out the light, to stop the shaking, the keening, because Genie-nii can't be _dead_, he can't!

"What happened?" Dana finally asked, watching sadly. Of the six of us who share this bay – Teresa, myself, Dana, Keeley, as well as Sara and Michelle – Dana is the last one to show affection. She is the tactician, as befits a Libran, but she is as cold as an Ice Wizard.

"My foster brother, my anaki, Gene…" I whisper, squeezing my eyes shut and then expelling the words, the hateful words. "He's dead! I dreamt it, and then he came and told me!" I pull away from Teresa, and try to pull myself together, my fists clenched, white.

"I'm so sorry, Viu-nee-chan!" Keeley gasps, her blue eyes filling with tears of her own.

"Aye," I whisper, standing and moving to the discarded pile of clothes at the end of my bed, pulling my cargo pants and loose blue shirt on over the blue and white bikini set I wore to sleep. "I'm sorry, too." I told Keeley, pulling on my leather jacket and picking the photo of the boys and I back up off the small chest of drawers beside my bunk. "I have to go. I have to tell his twin, if he doesn't already know." I pull on my boots last, pick up my bag and Mage kit, and then look at them all. "Please apologise and explain to the Captain. I'll go and say goodbye to Briar-kun back at the Tavern now, and then I'm going to leave, ok?" I murmur. They nod sadly. "Keeley O'Connel, you're acting Family Head again, I'm afraid."

Dana holds a tear-stained Keeley back from launching herself at me, and Sara and Michelle watch sadly as I, the "great" Violetto Kazumi Fullbuster, Eye of Hera, Mizu no Madoushi extraordinaire and pride of the _Matière_, once again set out with the fullest intent of leaving my family behind.

"Oi, Thorny-kun." I shake him gently, ignoring the maid sleeping next to him. His life is his own, after all. "Thorny-kun, wake up, please."

He turns over and looks at me, confused. "What time is it, Violet?" He grumbles, rubbing his eyes. "I'm not getting back on that ship until I absolutely have too. I'm a Green Mage, not a Water Mage like you."

"I don't know the time, late or early." I tell him, sitting on the bed. "And you _know_ I prefer the term Wizard, not mage. Remember?"

"What do you want?" He asks shortly, taking little embarrassment from the situation I've caught him in – well, he does know me well enough to know I don't care. Under normal circumstances, I'm more likely to strip than he is, even if he is naked right now.

"I'm leaving," I tell him, my voice emotionless. "My aniki is murdered, I have to go and inform his twin." Briar stares. "My family will still take you, kohai and your Midori-Sensei back home, though, for old times' sake."

"You're going to hunt down his murderer?" He asks, already knowing the answer.

"Aye. Well, good night, Thorny-kun. Fair Fortune, and all that." I tell him, standing.

He sighs. "Just wait a moment, idiot. Is your mage kit full?"

I look at the battered leather knapsack, and shrug. "Mayhaps. I haven't checked it in a while – not since last I had to use anything from it, I think. That was in New York, four months ago – just before Hera and I were separated."

He gets up, riffles through his kit, and then hands me a small bottle. "At least take some of my cypress oil, you bleater. You never know, you may need to cast a protection circle."

"Arigato, Thorny-kun." I close my eyes and murmur, "Help, please, Hera-donno."

Her shock registers in my mind. _Four months of "freedom", and suddenly you're willing to talk to me again? And speak to me so _**civilly**_? Are you feel– oh dear. I am sorry, I did like that boy_.

"Hera-donno, can you get me back to London?" I ask, emotionless. Shock registers, but her power takes me away, passing through the Mist Between the Worlds, placing me gently down next to Noru-nii; he's standing in Genie-nii's room, clutching a shirt in white-knuckled hands, shaking.

"Noru-nii…" I trail off, watching him as he comes out of his trance. "You saw too?"

He stares at me, nearly unseeing, as his eyes take in my tear stained face and my new attire, courtesy of Hera – black slacks, black long-sleeved shirt and a black band pushing my shoulder-length hair off my face. "You know?" He asks. I nod, and hold out my arms slightly.

We collapse into each other, then to the floor, and try hard not to cry, though we're both shaking. His mother comes in and finds us like that

"Noll? Kazumi, dear, what brings you here, I thought you were sailing for Rome?" Noru-nii and I look at each other, and both of us turn back to her with the tears finally falling.

"Luella…" I stand up, brushing the tears away furiously, my face hard. "I _will_ avenge him!" I hiss, fisting my hands. I place my left fist over my gut, where my guild tattoo is, just above and to the side of my hip. "I swear it, on my honour as a Madoushi!" She collapses into me, unable to believe what we're telling-her-without-telling-her.

When her husband finally finds us, twenty minutes later, we still haven't managed to console her.


	3. Chapter 2, The price of Travel

_For the siblings we love_

Chapter 2: The price of travel

**#Author note – sorry. Okey dokey, Fuyumi Ono owns Ghost Hunt – I'm just a wishful thinking high school student. *shrug***

**Translations down the bottom if'n you need them.**

"The matter still stands, I can't just let two seventeen year olds head over to Japan without supervision!" Martin is not normally this short with us.

"If needs be, I can make myself look like an adult," I tell him with a shrug. "It's not unusual for me to sculpt myself to look like Hera – there are advantages to a body of water." I have been nothing but cold fury since the dream; Noru-nii, too.

"I can't in good conscience let you go alone!" Oh, dear, I've made him angry. "Lin has already agreed to come and supervise you."

"Lin? Ah, Koujo!" Oh, if it weren't for the situation, this would almost be fun.

"I'm surprised you remember me, Violet. I thought there'd be too many people you'd beaten up to keep track of them all."

"Oh, Koujo!" I mock scold. "I remember _every_ person I ever beat up!" I smile winningly. "Especially when that person holds a grudge against a person just because their family is Japanese." It is easier to deal with loss, if one puts on a mask. Lin taught me that.

He watches me, emotionless. "You've spent too much time with Madoka."

I snort, then hold out my hand. "Truce?" I ask him quietly in Mandarin. He raises his visible eyebrow, shocked at the gesture, and shakes my hand. "Nii-san, he's with us." I say over my shoulder in Japanese, giving Koujo a last look before I exit the room.

"Oh, one more thing, Davissu-hakise," I pause at the doorway. "I spoke with my Captain, and she's more than willing to ship us and the equipment to Japan for half the fee proposed by the flight company." I wave a casual hand as I close the door behind me, and begin my way down the hall.

"You told them we'd charge half-price." I stop, and turn to look back at my maternal grandmother, Jana. The silver is making its way steadily through her auburn hair –a few shades lighter than mine or Mum's. Give a few more years and it will be more snow than rose in colour.

"Aye, Gran." I leave my sentence hanging, the "And?" clear to those who know to listen.

"Taur said she'd do the shipment for free, family discount." Gran would know – she's the First Mate. Taur-ba-sama tells her everything. They've been together always, and are separated only by a few months – Taura-ba-sama was born in May, and Gran in October.

"After all they've done for me… Aye, they're my foster family," I tell Gran quietly. "But I also cannot let our people make such a costly trip for nothing – we wouldn't be stopping and putting on our normal performances in the ports, since we'd only stop for food or to deliver any other cargo you have. We did not have that problem when we dropped Genie-nii off, since we stopped along the way to show off. A quarter of the suggested flights-price would have been enough to cover costs of the trip, but at least half price will leave some in our coffers."

"Our only stop is Sydney," Gran is walking beside me now. "We have a small shipment that the caravan will be taking inland to the National Forest up at Wollemi, Taur wants to check her gardens, and we're running low of Vegemite and milo, much to Katra's disappointment." As the Cook, my mother holds a lot of power over when we make port – or at least, compared to the rest of us, she does. Earth-natured souls like the Captain are notoriously stubborn and independent.

"Who's taking the Caravan?" My voice is quieter – that was meant to be my fate aboard ship, before I left with _her_.

"Your father and his sister Urma are leading this one," Gran tells me calmly.

"Ah. Nani hodo. So we'll only have Tou-chan and Ur-ba-chan until Australia."

"As well as Urma's family, and little Rhys. He likes that change of sight, when he can get it, and being at sea is no easy thing on a lad in a wheel chair."

"Un," I murmur. "Ah, did you want tea, Gran?"

She stops walking, so I stop next to her. "It's ok, darling girl. I'll let you be by yourself for a while. Let us know when you want to be picked up, and we'll take you all and the equipment." She cups my cheek, watching my eyes closely; kisses my forehead, and then flashes away through the Stars – a spell I never succeeded at mastering.

Well. Only thing left to do is make tea for the menfolk, still arguing away, and then begin packing the necessary equipment. Goody

**# Translations:**

**Nani hodo – (probs didn't spell that right) means "I see"**

**Un – a noise of agreement or acceptance**

**-hakise – honorific that means "professor" or "doctor" (at least according to the manga)**

**Vegemite and milo – Australian condiments; vegemite goes on toast (goes well with cheese ^_^) and milo is a type of drink, similar to hot chocolate.**

**Hope I didn't offend anyone, but like as not no one will read this, so … yeah.**


	4. Chapter 3, Sea Sickness

_For the siblings we love_

Chapter 3: Sea Sickness

**#Author note: This is Fanfiction, and I'm not Fuyumi Ono, so I'm allowed to take as many liberties about character dispositions as I want, because nobody gives a hogmonkey. **

_**Italics**_** generally refer to thoughts/telepathy, unless they're in quotation marks, in which case they're a different language. **

**Thank you for reading …. (you know, assuming any **_**does**_**)**

"Feeling better now, Koujo? Sea sickness generally only lasts a few days." I've found him leaning slightly against the port railing – an improvement over the horrible retching noises that had previously been coming from the Room – our ship's safehouse dash cabin – for the last three days.

"Yes, thank you, Violet." He answers, mostly polite. One of his shiki, his little demons, tries to come and check out my Spiritual Pressure, but I growl at it and release a small amount of my power – well, it's a little bit as far as my reserves are concerned.

Koujo frowns as the small demon zips behind his back and back to whichever realm it resides on. "I wish you wouldn't do that. You scare them." I snort, looking out towards the waves soaring past. _If I lean over the rail and stretch, I should be able to touch the spray_. "What's wrong?"

"Eh? Nothing but for Genie-nii, why?"

"You haven't stripped yet."

I swallow, putting more weight against the rails and looking back to the waves.

"Your father and grandfather are constantly bare to _at least_ the waist, and the same is said for more than half of your cousins through them. You are no longer possessed by Hera, though that never stopped you in the past. So why do you remain dressed in long sleeves and pants, when previously you've done nothing but scowl and moan about them?"

Damn Koujo, being so insightful. It's true, though. Tou-chan, Ji-chan, Max and Nate are always either in pants or the nude, whilst Keeley and her three sisters, Ur-ba-chan and Indy-ba-chan are generally in bikini sets, perhaps with shorts or vests over top. I've worn the same mourning clothes since Genie-nii shared that horrid vision with me.

"Noru-nii doesn't like it when I strip." I murmur, looking up at the scudding clouds. There's no water in those, just fish eggs and hot air. "And, to be honest… I think I'm not-stripping because it's too serious to. Even Ji-chan keeps his clothes on when he mourns, you know."

"Violet." Koujo turns me to face him – well, what face isn't covered by his fringe. "Eugene would be the _last_ person to want you to mourn his death. He loved listening to you argue with Hera about proper attire. He had bets with friends about how long it would take you to lose clothing during College. Most of his personal income came from that."

"I hadn't known that…" Horizons are a nicer view than people's faces, even if you can't see all their face.

"Viu-nee-chan!" Rhys is my youngest cousin. He has been confined to a chair his whole life, but that doesn't stop him being the brightest five-year-old you'll ever meet. He's clever, curios, and always cheerful.

"Doshta no?" I ask, watching carefully in case the brakes fail and his chair goes flying.

Rhys folds his arms over his small chest. He looks like his father, Bead-oji-chan; black shaggy hair like my Tou-chan's, and Ji-chan's light grey eyes. Bead-oji-chan is the only one of his three siblings to inherit Ji-chan's eyes.

"Viu-nee, you haven't been losing your clothes like Hail-oji-chan and Ji-chan do!" How can a five year old have such scolding in him? "You shouldn't be wearing black, Onee-chan, it's not right! You should be in blue! You're a Mizu no Madoushi, just like Indy-ba-chan and Ba-chan!"

The innocence of youth… did I ever have that? I can't remember.

"My big brother died, Rhys." I tell him, squatting down to face him. "I'm wearing black as a sign of respect for the dead."

He frowns. "You've been respecting for _ages_ though. It's boring, and so not _you_, Viu-nee! I don't like it!" C'mon, I'm stronger than this! I _won't_ cry again! "Ship law says you only need to wear black for a week, anyways!"

"Your cousin is a very respectful person." My eyes widen.

"Noru-nii!" I haven't seen that much of him, either – Taur-ba-sama, Gran and Mum have kept me busy doing jobs around ship.

He crouches down next to Rhys, too. "Viu-nee-chan is a very brave person, did you know?" He asks the boy quietly, solemnly.

Rhys nods his head proudly. "Tou-chan says that Viu-nee is probably the bravest on the whole ship! She left to protect us, and had to fight bad people all the time!"

Bead-oji-chan thinks so highly of me? … I thought he hated me…

Noru-nii nods his head. "She protected my aniki and I all the time, too. But my aniki's soul has moved on to a better place now, so I don't get to see him anymore. But I have to find his body and bury him. Viu-nee is going to help me, and then she'll be back to normal, don't you worry. Soon you'll be telling her to put her clothes back _on_!" Noru-nii ruffles Rhys's hair fondly.

Rhys laughs, and clutches onto Noru-nii's hand. "You're telling the truth!" He smiles brightly, before gasping suddenly, riffling through his pockets, and finally giving a small cry of triumph when he finds what he's looking for – it's a black material wristband… A mourning band!

"Here, Viu-nee. If you wear this, and your hair in that ribbon, your aniki won't mind if you don't wear all black!" I give him a smile, because that's what he needs. When he gets Koujo to wheel him away, I gulp and look down at the band.

I already wear a bangle on each wrist. They're engraved with Words of Power to enable me to call upon the Stars faster – due to all my Magic, I can't properly access my Inheritance, my Star Magic that all crew members weild. But if I move the bangles to the same wrist, surely it wouldn't make too much a difference?

"They're right, you know, Kazumi." Noru-nii tells me quietly. I look at him, curios.

"Gene would be depressed at the thought of you wearing clothes for his sake. He liked you better out of them." His tone is condescending, scolding as ever.

"Pervy ghost," I whisper. "Ought to call him erro-seirei from now on."

Noru-nii snorts, and we both lean against the rail.

"I don't mind if you strip, Kazumi. It's a part of you – _look_ at your crew members, most of them strip on a regular basis."

I continue to look out to sea. "I have a pair of black cargo-shorts," I tell him quietly. "And a short sleeved black shirt. That's my compromise, when I can bare to wear these no longer. I'm still going to try and pay respects to Genie-nii."

Noru-nii clutches my shoulder, and we stay leaning against the railing for quite some time afterwards, watching the waves zoom past.

**# Translations!**

**Doshta no – (definitely spelt wrong) means "what's wrong?"**

**-nee-chan, Onee-chan – big sister**

**Tou-chan – Dad**

**-oji-chan – uncle**

**-oba-chan – aunt (I think, I'm still a little sketchy, but who cares, ne?)**

**Ji-chan – Gramps**

**Ba-chan – Granny**

**Mizu no Madoushi – Water Mage/Wizard**

**Ero-seirei – is almost certainly wrong, but is meant to translate to pervy spirit (according to Naruto and Bleach, anywho)**

**-ba-sama – a female Elder**

**-nii, -Onii-san-, Nii-san – all mean big brother***

**Aniki – elder brother***

**** sorry for not posting these two earlier, I assumed again.**


	5. Chapter 4, Dinner

_For the siblings we love_

Chapter 4: Dinner

**#Author note: Hi, my name is Friz, not Fuyumi Ono. If I owned Ghost Hunt, I wouldn't be on Fanfiction … and Naru and Mai would be together, and Lin and Madoka would have more happy fun time, Gene would come back, and there'd be magical unicorns, and – no. **

**Sorry about all the drabbly short stories in between. Writers block, y'know?**

Dinner is always a rough-and-rowdy affair aboard ship. Mum serves the food, and everyone tends to sit in familiar groups, with children and cats running around under foot in the Mess. Taur-ba-sama and Gran are usually filing paperwork, or something equally boring, and if they ever manage to make it to the Mess, it's generally in a daze and only to ask for tea and bread and cheese, or some fruit. Mum (or rather, a child acting as her errand-runner) takes them a full meal after everyone else has eaten and Mum's started the washing up.

Dinner aboard the _Matière_ is different from the other ships in the Sparrowhawk Fleet (if you can call us a fleet, with only six ships under flag). Our conversations are often mish-mashes of English and French, but there will be other languages specific to each ship. _Feuille de Chêne_, the flagship sailed by Taur-ba-sama's mother, is more likely to speak Hebrew or Arabic – the first language of many of its sailors. Japanese is common on the other five ships that sail with us, though more so here aboard the _Matière_ and aboard the _Vengeresse Zodiac_. Greek is something that Mum, Gran and I alone talk, and you're likely to find snatches of Spanish aboard the _Faerie Danse_.

"I think you'd like the _Temps petit bond_ better, Koujo," I tell him conversationally as I walk past, refilling jugs of ale. "They speak Mandarin a bit more than the rest of the fleet."

He snorts, and ignores me. I restrain from flashing the finger, instead settling for glaring and heating his tea to boiling point with my Magic. It's sad how good vindictive pleasures makes one feel.

After making my last round of the mess, I pass the serving tray over to Dana– she's the next oldest, she gets next roster), and return to where Koujo and Noru-nii are seated.

"Can you explain the ship hierarchy better?" Koujo's face is blank.

"Aye sir," I nod, pulling a piece of paper and a stub of a pencil from my pocket. I draw a lone cartoon ship at the top of the page. "This is the _Feuille de Chêne_, the head of the fleet. Taur-ba-sama's mother, Cherry al Babi, is the Captain, and Gran's Dad is the First Mate. Then we have the other six ships, all owned by her children." I drew another six ships below. "There's the _Épine Noire_, the _Vengeresse Zodiac_, the - ie, never mind, just accept that there's the flag followed by the six other ships, with the _Matière_ as number six in the fleet, since Taur-ba-sama is the youngest."

I drew a pirate hat with a chibi version of Taur-ba-sama's face underneath the last ship. "Aboard ship, the Captain is the top dog. For the _Matière_, that's Taur-ba-sama." I drew another chibi face, this one in Gran's resemblance. "The next down is First Mate – that's Gran – followed by the Mate. The last Mate, my uncle, Joseph, died three years ago, if you remember. Another hasn't filled his roll." I drew another face with crossed eyes, then drew two lines out of this – another cross-eyed one, and Mum. "Following the Mate is the Cook – that was Alan Strath, he died in the same attack – but the new cook is Mum." I drew a group of stick men after that, with another group of smaller stickmen-monkeys below. "After the Cook, everyone else kind of falls into their own categories, but rigging monkeys, kids and unproven newbies are at the bottom. Understand?"

"Your drawing hasn't improved in five years, Viu-chan," I drive my elbow backwards, catching Nate where it hurts most.

"I doubt you've improved either, little cousin." Nonchalantly, I continue ignoring the little idiot. Indy-ba-chan's oldest, he's the same age as Keeley – fifteen. Like most boys that age, he's a right little s**t.

"G-good shot, Viu-nee!" He gasps, crouched over, ginger curls hiding his teary eyes.

"Come back and challenge when you don't fall for basic tricks, Nate." I tell him calmly. "Teresa! He's in need of assistance." I shove the doubled-over idiot in her general direction.

"Why would you send him to Teresa?" Koujo asks, intrigued.

"Her Inheritance is Healing," I tell them quietly.

Noru-nii looks up sharply, noticing my changed mood. I sigh. "Healing… shouldn't have been her Inheritance. Teresa's granddad is Gran's older brother. Our family's Inheritance is Wild Magic, Telepathy and Spiritual Awareness. Healing is from Ember's line – I mean, we're all Sparrowhawks, but we're all from different families."

"Does it matter?" Noru-nii askes, his voice still quiet.

My smile is small as I think about it. "Ie!" I grin broadly, my old "shit-eating" grin. "It doesn't matter at all, because my Onee-chan is su goi!" They've begun a brawl over in the corner, and I stand, my shirt removed within an instant, my black bikini showing off my olive skin nicely. "Forgive me, Noru-nii, but Violetto Fullbuster is back in business!" I cackle, throwing myself into the fray.

Needless to say, I come out on top.

**# Translations:**

**Ie – no ('Hai' is yes – just thought it'd be polite to include them together ^_^ )**

**Su goi – wow or amazing, depending on how you say it**


	6. Chapter 5, Horseback

_For the siblings we love_

Chapter 5: Australian shopping – on horseback?

**#Author note: Nope… still don't own Ghost Hunt. And I'm too lazy to go and get the copyrights… although, I do have five younger siblings who'd be more than happy to… but I'd never get them back again. *sigh***

**So, Fuyumi Ono is the master! Bow down, bow down!**

"Noru-nii!" I trill, skipping down the halls. "Noru-nii, come above deck! They sighted land a few days ago, but come see the coastline!" I grab his hand, and yank him up and out the door, regardless of his protests.

It's quiet aboard deck – most everyone is off practicing their minor magicks where they can. "See, Noru-nii?" I ask, nearly flying over the rail. "This coast is one of my favourites. See, the thing you got to love about it, it's so rugged and barren. Sure, I love the Arabic coast too, but Australia… All the extremes, everything thrown against you… It's a country that can make or break a person."

Noru-nii bumps my shoulder lightly, shaking his head in mock despair. "You really are an idiot, getting all excited over a coastline and personalising it."

I snort at him, and lock him into a headlock. "C'mon, you jerky nerd, just admit that I'm right for once." Sparring is our way of communicating . Even in play… _Genie-nii, I'm glad I met you both. Don't worry, I swear I'll look after him. On my honour as a Madoushi, I swear it._

"Yo-osh! Noru-nii, we're grocery shopping!" I realised last night, when I prayed for Genie-nii, that if I put on the same bubbly exterior that Madoka-kwai has always used, I'm less likely to hurt the others. "I'm not spending who knows how long in Japan without supplies!"

There's no one to say anything – those who are a part of the Caravan were loaded and docked an hour ago, and the rest of the crew have headed for land. The crew will stop again when they drop us off in Tokyo, but such a city is hardly kindly enough for our small crew or the horses of the Caravan. Hence smaller, nicer-for-now-before-something-poisonous-looks-at- you, Australia.

"Kuro-kun! Are you coming or what?" My horse's full name is Kurogane. We took him in when he was a young colt, and saved him from Death's door. He still bares scars, and there's a rod of metal twisted around his ear – we had no metal mages at the time, so were unable to remove it, though we removed the other piercings.

"I'm not riding _that_!" Noru-nii jumps back.

_Well, it's not as if I was gonna let ya ride me, either, nerd!_ Kuro-kun's as rough around the edges as I am. He and Noru-nii have never got along – it's a long story that involves Kuro-kun throwing Nii-san off his back from 3000 feet. Since Noru-nii's still here, needless to say that Genie-nii and I saved his hide, and he and Kuro-kun have always avoided each other like plague.

"Mataku!" I sigh, shoving my fringe off my face. "If the Caravan hadn't just left, I'd ask someone else if you couldn't borrow a ride, Noru-nii, but Kuro-kun's the only horse left – Taur-ba-sama and Gran left with their mounts earlier, and they were the only others. Now Kuro-kun, Noru-nii will behave so long as you do, ok?" They eye each other off, and you can practically see the lighting.

_Genie-nii, if only you were here_… Mataku, what depressed thoughts! "Ok! Let's go!" I jump on to Kuro-kun's back – my saddle is none existent, bar for saddlebags (my mage kit and supplies, in need of restocking) – and drag Noru-nii up behind me and tap Kuro-kun's withers with my toes. Both are too shocked to do anything but listen to me.

"So, what supplies did you drag me out here to get?" Noru-nii's saddles-re and pissed. Ah well, he and Kuro-kun shouldn't have fought.

"Milo and vegemite – I'm not going to be stranded without them again, four years was long enough, thank you!"

Noru-nii sighs, accepting the fact that I'm going to be flippant, vague, and bitchy. He knows there's more than that on my list, he just hasn't figured out what yet.

I stop outside a small shop full of stationary – some nice writing paper, for letters? It's not on my list, but surely, just this once, I can treat myself?

"Nii-san, watch Kuro-kun for me," I tell him, sliding off Kuro-kun's back easily and slipping inside before either male can complain. The smell of fresh paper, or stamps and ink, assault my senses, and I take a moment just to breathe it in, before meandering around the shop, looking at all the paper. Stamps are easy enough to purchase; a new pen and a pack of pencils are added to the small pile in my hands. They've a really nice type of paper, palest blue with stars along the top. This is for me, to write back to my crew and my scattered friends. But there's this nice pattern, white with pearl seashells across the top. It reminds me of Luella… Another set of stamps are necessary. Noru-nii can use this to write back to England. I'll give him a week in Japan, and will leave them on his desk or something as a hint.

Two fifty-set packs of envelopes and a new notebook later, I breeze back out onto the street smiling, only to stop dead in my tracks… *sweatdrop*…

**# Translations:**

**Mataku – jeez, sheesh, aw man, ect**


	7. Chapter 6, Rivalry with a horse?

_For the siblings we love_

Chapter 6: Rivalry… with a horse?

**#Author note: **

**Me: Knock knock! **

**Non-existent Readers: Who's there? **

**Me: Fuyumi Ono**

**Non-existent Readers: Really?! *squeal***

**Me: *depressed sigh* No dude, no.**

**So, I am Friz, and only dream that I own Ghost Hunt *pout***

If I inch backwards slowly, maybe I can pretend that that's not my foster brother or horse? If I duck my head and walk away quickly, no one need ever know that I'm involved. But, if I do that, then I would be a disgrace to my ship and my guild, for not staying with my family…

"Noru-nii! Kuro-kun! Yama ro!" Kuro-kun and Noru-nii are my family. They might not be fledged members of either ship or guild, but they're still my family. But even so, having to break up your brother and your horse in the middle of the _street_ is hardly high on anyone's to-do list!

Talking Japanese was meant to make it seem like we are all from some other country – but I forgot about my hair, my features. Tou-chan is Japanese, but Grampa was Greek, and Gran is of French descent. Compared to Noru-nii's dark hair, pale complexion and fine-boned face, no one is ever going to believe that _I'm_ of Japanese descent.

I step into the dust cloud they've stirred up, my face impassive, and I slip in between the fighting idiots, before forcibly shoving their heads apart.

"Baka yarou!" I snarl. "Mataku! Ikuze!" I place my shopping within my saddlebags, mount Kuro-kun, and offer my hand to Noru-nii. He eyes it wearily, then looks at my face. I'm surprised there isn't some kwai aura coming off of me, because his eyes tighten imperceptibly, and he gets up behind my without too much complaint. Is he learning?

"How was your – Violetto? Doshta no?" Ba-chan stares at me as I stalk back aboard, a depressedly-quiet Noru-nii and Kuro-kun behind me. I've been told that I get most of my temperament from Ba-chan.

"Nothing." My voice is as cold as Ji-chan's ice. "I'll be below decks if Abydos-Taichou or Granmother ask for me."

"Viu-chan, so cold!" Ba-chan turns away with twin tear tracks running down her cheeks – ok, she's more theatrical than me by far. After spending the last five years away from home, it hurts to think that I've upset Ba-chan, but… I'm so mad with them! They _should_ stew in guilt for the ruckus they've caused! Even if it's childish, hiding myself below decks and away from them, but… I need space. If Genie-nii were here, I'd talk (read, rant) to him about their being idiots, but I can't do that anymore. So I'm holing up in the hull, and I'm going to pray to my dead brother, and hope for guidance.

****Oliver's PoV****

The door to below-decks closes with a _*click* _behind Kazumi's ramrod back. The beast and I share a _look_. "She means the world to me too, you know." I tell him coldly. It raises an eyebrow. I turn away, and say quietly, "She's all I've got left."

"Oh, Noru-kun!" As much as I love my foster sister, I cannot _stand_ her paternal grandmother! Waterworks _everywhere_! "Noru-kun, what happened to my poor Viu-chan?" Let's not forget the random mood swings – how she summons such a deadly aura, I'll never know. "Did you do something to her, Noru-kun?" Deadly aura, deathly quiet voice – they're right when they say that Kazumi gets her temperament from this batty woman.

"I didn't do anything to Kazumi!" I snap, forgetting for the briefest moment that that is only her middle name, and only I call her that, now. "It was that damned horse! He started a fight between us, and Kazumi had to split us up – we came straight back here after that."

She's crying again, the crazy old bat! "My poor Viu-chan!" I've never had patience for wailing. "Just like my Hai-ru-kun! So strong, facing such hardships!" She can't roll her 'l's properly, and yet her son's name is Hail? Idiot.

"Mrs Fullbuster, please calm down," My voice is as cold as I can make it – I'm used to being antisocial, but not cruel; I'm not heartless, no matter what the kids at school thought. "It's true that Kazumi has had a hard life lately, but she'll pull through – she's Kazumi, after all."

Mrs Fullbuster – the one and only, since her daughters-in-law both very firmly insist on the use of their first names – sniffles as she looks at me morosely.

"If you hurt her at all, Noru-kun, you _will_ suffer!" She warns. I swallow, and nod my head solemnly.

"Davissu-kun!" I've never been so glad to see Kazumi's mother!

"Katra-san," I answer, moving towards her quickly before her in-law can try anything again. "Is everything alright?"

Katra leans back against the railing. "Rarely ever, in this line of work." Her voice is conversational. "Walk with me?"

Am I fated to die before I even find my brother's body? "Ok."

"You know that the _Matière_'s just one of those outdated attractions now, as far as the rest of the world is concerned?" It's best to stay quiet – perhaps if I just listen to her and watch the street scenery go past, I'll manage to survive until we reach Japan. "We make our income by performing when we make port, did you know? Certainly, our caravan and our shipments bring in some money, but for the most part, our only _consistent_ method of gold by busking and the like…"

She sighs, and pushes her fringe back off her forehead – it's such a familiar sight, an action I've seen Kazumi perform hundreds of times over the last four years. The only difference is that Katra's coppery fringe is a widows peak, whilst Kazumi's is long and choppy, tucked for the most-part behind her ears, but for a lock that falls from the right side of her forehead at the split to the corner of her left eye. She looks back towards the docks, and we begin meandering around the square some more.

"My daughter has explained the hierarchy of our ships to you, hasn't she, Davissu-kun?" She asks softly. I nod – I don't know where this conversation is heading. "She's a special one, my girl. Too much magic, too much blood, too much bad history… Too much of the good, also. She loves her family, her ship, her guild, to the point where she chose to leave us for five years rather than run the risk of hurting us when she was possessed. Her magic is strong, and she bears the blood of the Sparrowhawks…" She sighs again. "Taura wants to make Violet the next Mate. Eventually, she wants her to take over as Captain. But she does understand that she has to live first – you, who are like a brother to her… you come first, and we all understand that. It would be the greatest sin to not let her stay with you. And Taura still has years to go before she gets too bored with cabin life. But I thought I'd let you know – so that someone is there to reign her in, when it's needed. Ok?" Katra places one hand on my shoulder, while I stare at her, stunned.

"I…" I swallow, my mouth dry. "Kazumi is the sister I never had," I tell her truthfully. "We look out for each other. She's all I've got left."

Katra nods, face satisfied. "Good. Whilst we have no issues with bringing back the honoured dead aboard our ship, I'd rather it not be my daughter, if it's all the same to you. Come," She smiles, walking towards a small stand. "Make your peace with my girl this way – guide biscuits are her favourite, did you know?"

Mood changes, deathly auras, red hair, tough atmosphere, stripping, unquestionable loyalty, and unusual tastes in food … Yes, the _Matière_ is definitely Kazumi's home.

**Translations:**

**Yama ro/ yama yo – (DEFINITELY spelt wrong, but just go with it) means stop it**

**Baka yarou – simpleton, lackwit … maybe effwit, I'm not really sure**

**Ikuze – let's go**

**Kwai – scary (not to be confused with kawaii, which is 'cute')**

**So, there's this button down the bottom of the page – I just found it today – and it says "Post Review as (bla blah blah)". It's really quite neat, it boosts the self-esteem of fanfic writers! Feel free to give it a go ;)**


	8. Chapter 7, Goodbye Oz, Hello Japan!

_For the siblings we love_

Chapter 7: Goodbye Australia, Hello Japan

**#Author note: **

**Guess what! I got my first PM the other day! The downer was that it was in response to a review I'd posted on another's page, but still! He wrote back! I thought it was rather sweet, to be honest ^_^**

**Just to recap, **_**italics**_** either means thoughts or another language.**

**So, please remember, I don't own Ghost Hunt, and mesa wants reviews!**

"Tadaima, Kazumi-nee." So, Noru-nii is trying to suck back up to me? He can keep try – guide biscuits?... Oh! Damn him!

"Okaeri. What's with the Kazumi-nee business, hn?" I scowl at him, but snatch the biscuits anyway – _come to Mama!_

"Technically, you _are_ older than me – you're born in March, I'm in September. It was only as Heranna that you were supposedly younger."

I stiffen slightly. "That's still a raw subject, Noru-nii. My name is Violetto again, so please don't remind me of _that time_."

He looks away; dammit, even with his mask on, I don't need to Read the idiot to know that that comment hurt him. "Mataku, Nii-san. Gome ne." I place my hand on his shoulder, my mask cracked with worry. "Doh… What's your new name going to be?" I ask, trying to cheer us both up. "We can't be Oliver Davis and Violetto Fullbuster in Japan, desu ne?"

"You'll be Kazumi, of course," He didn't expect anything else? Mou ii, I wanted a new name! "And I'll be…"

"Kazuya!" I interrupt, smiling brightly. "The office your parents got for us… that's in Shibuya, Tokyo. So you can be Shibuya Kazuya!"

"Which would make you… Mizutō Kazumi!" _I wish you could see this, Genie-nii. He's acting as childish as I am…_

"Oh? Aren't I going to be your sister then?" I pout.

"With that hair?" Noru-nii scoffs.

I frown back at him, cuffing him on the shoulder. "I'm going to dye it, idiot. Black, like Tou-chan's. It should work – I'll just come off as really tan." I try and stay confident – I've never dyed my hair before. Others have, for missions or private contracts, but I left shortly after graduating from the Academy, a fresh-faced twelve-year-old.

I sigh, then look back up at Noru-nii. "So… you'll just be my boss. But, even so, we're still Nakama – ok?" I try not to let my eyes plead. I try not to let them beg. I just watch his face.

We clasp hands instead, and sit around on my bunk. The ship sways with the meagre waves in the docks, and for a little while, we can pretend that we really are brother and sister.

***Oh, that was mushier than I intended – what is up with my writing style? **

**This is a line break, by the way***

_*PoV change – we're flies on the wall!* _

"Come in," Taura Abydos is tall, with the trademark Sparrowhawk red hair pulled back into a low bun with a flower pin; in her youth, her hair had been a darker auburn than Violetto's, though the streaks of silver make it appear lighter than it has been in years. Unlike the younger members of her crew, whose garment tastes tend to be rather lacking in the area of actual _clothing_, Taura prefers to wear a long sleeved shirt, sleeveless tunic and loose linen trousers – generally in shades of green.

Her First Mate, Jana Ryder, is of the same height and dress (though she prefers dark grey to Taura's green), her silver-streaked hair lighter again – whilst both were of French descent, Taura's father was Middle Eastern, leading to her features.

"Taur, did you told Katra about your plans for Violetto?" The Captain and the First Mate have been best friends since early childhood. They know each other's every expression, tick, habit and mannerisms. Taura knows Jana's _explain-what-the-hell-you-think-you're-doing-befor e-I-tell-our-parents_ voice from her _if-you-don't-tell-me-now-I'm-going-to-hurt-you_ voice.

"No," Taura told her calmly, removing her square-rimmed reading glasses. "I thought you were going to do it. Why?"

"Because she just passed this information on to Noru-kun." Taura's hazel eyes widened.

"Why would she do that?" Taura's voice is very quiet. "I won't consider retirement for at least the next ten years. What's the point in bringing up something that may not even happen yet?"

"Taur, if neither of us have told her yet, then how did she come across this? Why would she tell Noru-kun something he doesn't need to know?"

Taura glared at her long-time friend and bodyguard. "Don't ask such questions so casually, Jana. This is your daughter and grandchild we're talking about…" Both trail off, looking at the walls of the cabin.

"We'll keep this to ourselves, for the moment." Neither notice the small shadow in the corner

***So, line break, anyone?***

*We're still flies on the wall – at least for the moment!*

"Mister Lin? Hello?" Keeley didn't really like sneaking around – that was Viu-nee's job – but she had to get to the bottom of this! The cards could only show her the future, and she wanted answers about the past. Lin Koujo knew things that she didn't have access to.

"I know you're in here – it's been three days already, you can't still be sick!"

"What do you want?" Keeley grinned – she knew the old dude would talk to her eventually, even if her mother _was_ Japanese!

"I want to talk to you about Viu-nee and Noru-san. Can I come in, please?"

There's an irritated sigh. "You may as well. What about them do you want to speak of?"

Keeley wrinkled her small nose – "Are you always so formal?"

"Yes – now what did you want to talk about?" His voice is hard, his face is colder than Keeley's own ice magic.

"Well… I…" She drew a breath, straightened up, and stated firmly, "I want to know what made my cousin trust him so much!"

Lin raised an eyebrow, making her flush furiously.

"Only, he's been so cold – I know he's lost his brother, but there's no need for him to take it out on the crew!"

"Do you even know what it's like, to lose someone that close to you?" Lin's voice is even colder.

"Aye, sir." Keeley's voice is deathly quiet. "I lost my Tou-chan, my aniki and my nii-san to pirates, three years ago." She tucked her chestnut fringe back behind her ear, looking up with fire in her dark blue eyes. "But even so, he is still cold, and arrogant, and narcissistic, when he even bothers to speak to us! I know he is a powerful psychic, and I know that Viu-nee is probably our most powerful wizard after the Captain and First Mate, more so than Ji-chan and Ba-chan! And I _know_ that Viu-nee hates it when someone acts like that! So please, why does she hold him close enough to her heart to call him her brother?!"

Lin stared at the girl – she had the same fire in her that Violet did, though they looked virtually nothing alike. Keeley was right-handed, tall and pale, with dark blue eyes and long chestnut hair. Violet was a leftie, slightly shorter than average for a seventeen-year-old, her hair dark auburn (well, it was black now, her saw her dying it the first time he dared to head topside after they left Australia – the smell of the ink sent him below decks again an hour ago) and her skin was olive toned.

Keeley dressed in singlets, shorts and boots, wore her ship tattoo on her shoulder, and wore her chestnut hair in a high ponytail, her fringe flopping over the right side of her face. She always carried a mage kit with her, and often wore a cap. To Lin's knowledge, she carried a belt knife, a pocket knife, and at least one boot knife.

Violet had worn cargo pants together with a bikini and vest (Hera had insisted on doing the vest up, but Violet had discarded the "extra effort" once she had "left"), her guild and ship tattoos displayed proudly on either side of her gut. She wore her hoplite blade sheathed and placed along the back of her waist, often forgot her mage kit unless either of the twins (usually Gene) reminded her or brought it for her, and had cheerfully cut her once thigh-long hair back to just above her shoulders once she had her head to herself.

Keeley was a normal Ice Mage, had spent her whole life either in the Guild or aboard ship, and only practiced tarot cards because she had precognitive sight as part of her Inheritance, and she spoke Japanese, French and English fluently. Violet was a Water Mage with her Ice Magic sealed away in her blade, had been possessed by Hera for five years – which lead to her leaving the ship and meeting the twins – and spoke about eleven languages. Her Inheritance included being able to read a person's Soul.

"They have a long history together." Lin told her shortly, turning around and pretending to ignore the pleading eyes. _Biggest understatement of the year_, he thought to himself, remembering all the things she had done as Heranna Lockser in an attempt to protect those boys.

"Would you tell me of it?" Keeley asked, her voice quiet again.

"Why don't you ask Violet?"

"Because Viu-nee doesn't look back. She remembers the past, but she doesn't like to talk about herself, especially about the time when she was Heranna Lockser, Eye of Hera. So please, would you tell me?"

So he did. He told her of how a fourteen year old Heranna had challenged him, a twenty-something man trained in combat and ancient Chinese Arts, to a fight simply because he had been close-minded and said some unkind words to the boys (he never had a chance against her). How she had risked her life to save theirs when a helicopter they had been riding in was possessed by a malevolent spirit and thrown Gene out of the suddenly-opened doors (she had cast three different magicks in successive order to get herself back into the helicopter after pulling the boys back in, only to get the three of them to safety on the back of her flying horse). How she had nearly killed herself by casting advanced Magic in an attempt to protect the Davis family from an angered, blood-thirsty Celtic deity that they had been contracted to exorcize under the guise of a spirit(she had activated some ancient Greek spell with Hera's help, casting a protective barrier and simultaneously destroying the monster at the same time – she'd been unconscious for a week afterwards).

By the time someone had come to find the both of them, Keeley's eyes were wide with rapture, and Lin had softened up to her slightly. Neither had noticed how hungry they were, until Katra's runner (a scowling Dana) came inside and escorted them to the Mess.

Everyone laughed at the sight of five-foot Dana dragging the five-seven Keeley and the six-three Lin in by their ears.

Violet walked in just in time to catch the whole fiasco (she filed it away as blackmail material) and grasped Oliver's shoulder when she reached the table he was seated at. "We should be in Japanese ports by tomorrow evening, Noru-nii – Gran's using her Air magic, and Ba-chan her Water magic, to speed us along. And once we reach Tokyo, we'll begin looking for Genie-nii. I promise."

**Translations:**

**Tadaima – I found out how to spell it properly! This is "I'm back", just to jog memories. Okaeri is the response - "welcome home/back"**

**Gome ne – sorry **

**Doh – so**

**Desu ne – pronounced "dehs neh", it means "yes?" or "that right?"**

**Mou ii – aw man, aw, oh (well, according to Fairy Tail)**

**Nakama – friends, comrades, **

**You know, I'm not sure if people aren't reviewing because I'm really bad, or because they just can't be bother or don't want to. Shaken confidence, here, people! If you think I'm hopeless, please just tell me – I won't stop writing, but I will stop updating here. So, just drop me a wire – is this good, is it bad, so so?**


	9. Chapter 8, Hotels - I hate 'em

_For the siblings we love_

Chapter 8: Setting up Shop

**#Author note: **

**Urgh, I **_**hate**_** assignments! I'm so over multi-modal presentations, I've had **_**THREE**_** this term already!**

**So, you know the drill. I don't own Ghost Hunt, reviews build self-confidence, and feel free to tell me I'm horrible if you think so (don't worry, I do too ^_^ )**

The hotel isn't too grandiose, but it's not cheap, either. None of us like it – I've already shotgunned the couch, namely because I'm the smallest and I can't stand beds.

"You can't spend every night on the couch!" Lin scolds. _Genie-nii would let me_, I think mutinously.

"Tough luck, Koujo, there's only two beds in here."

"Just share the double bed with me, and you can both stop this incessant quarrelling!" Noru-nii snaps, rubbing circles at his temples. Oh, instant guilt trip – Noru-nii, how could you!

"Gome ne! Nii-san, d'you want some tea for that?" I place my hand over his, gently.

He glares at me. _Since when did I receive the Major Glare of Doom?!_ "Ok, ok! Mataku, I was only trying to help!" I raise my hand and back off slowly. The bed demands that I scowl at it – if I belly flop on it, will it be comfy?

No. I f**king hate hotels. _Genie-nii, you'd better not be hard to find!_

Unpacking is easier for me than for the men. I only carry the one port – not that you can really call it that – and my Mage kit. I don't have Genie-nii to rely on now, so I've got to be more vigilant. The men have two suitcases each. It's probably a good idea we got the crew members to help us unload all the equipment at our new office. It would have taken the three of us hours.

I'm also a great believer in living out of my bag, rather than a cupboard – but Noru-nii and Koujo both like their suits to look neat. Ba-chan gave me an idea – for office wear, I'll just wear a dark knee-length dress and tights, and just wear a nice shirt over top. A lovely combination of formal and casual. Nii-san won't complain how I'm not me, then!

However, there is _one_ thing for me to unpack: my small family shrine. It's set up to hold incense, and has a scroll of calligraphy with the names of my deceased relatives to pray for – not that I've got that many known ancestors. There are four pictures set up around it. My uncle Joseph, his sons Holden and Ruari, and Genie-nii. I hesitated for a while, with Genie-nii's picture. I thought I might be pushing it, to have so many pictures of his smiling face around when neither Noru-nii nor I feel like smiling. The picture we took when we were sixteen – Noru-nii scowling in the middle whilst Genie-nii and I kiss either cheek – I normally keep by my bedside, but it might be better served if I keep it somewhere else. Maybe in my mage kit?

"For crying out loud, Kazumi, just put the pictures up and stop dithering! Are you really blonde underneath all that dye?" Cue best death glare.

"That's rich, Noru-nii! I was _trying_ to be sensitive!"

"How about you try and be _productive_!"

Koujo walks half-way through the ensuing battle – if Noru-nii didn't want a punch-up, he shouldn't have insulted me. Baka.

**Author Note:**

**So, d'you's like the revamped version better or less than the original? Does it make sense? Is anyone going to PM and tell me?**

**I'm pretty sure the answer to all of the above is "no", but please feel free to prove me wrong**

**Love, Friz ^_^**


	10. Chapter 9, It's off to work we go!

_For the siblings we love_

Chapter 9: It's off to work we go!

**#Author note: **

**Revamping sucks. I still haven't gotten any reviews! Friz is not happy!**

**But that might just be the assignments and QCS Stress talking :P**

**Pretty sure I failed my AMEB exam today, too… :'(**

The one good thing about the new SPR (_Shibuya_ Psychic Research instead of the Society of Psychical Research) is that I don't have to explain to the boss why I've got a black eye – since he's the one who gave it to me. And it's not as if I can complain about abuse in the workplace – I gave as good as, and better than, I got.

I still maintain that it's all Noru-nii's fault, but Koujo wouldn't have it – he held us equally responsible, and I can't really blame him.

_Ding-ling!_

Why did we get a bell over the door? That's just annoying.

"Ohayo!" I call, pasting a large smile on my face. "Atashi wa Mizutō Kazumi, welcome to Shibuya Psychic Research! Can I help you?"

The woman jolts slightly – she's in her twenties, nicely dressed in cardigan and a shin-length skirt. She looks so much more sophisticated than I do, dressed as I am in the black wrap around, knee-length dress, navy stockings, knee-high boots with a loose blue shirt overtop. My shoulder-length hair normally frames my face, with much of my fringe hanging over my eye – now, I've made the part more noticeable; I've a hair clip made with the sign of Hera which I've used to pull my left fringe back, tucking the rest behind my ear. Mine's dyed black, whereas hers in a lovely caramel brown.

Baka no Violetto, shujū! Shujū!

"H-hai, Mizutō-san. Onegai, my husband and I, we're desperate. Our house is haunted!"

I continue to smile pleasantly, guiding her towards the couches I set up this morning whilst the boys were sulking in their respective offices. "Can you please explain the details of your haunting? I'm afraid I'm going to need extensive information pertaining to the case before I take it before my boss – you understand how it is."

She nods numbly, sitting in the couch. She proceeds to answer my questions and give me her details, and within a half hour I've told her that I'll pass the information on to "Shibuya-san", and that we'll get on to her if he decides to take her case, telling her to bare in mind that we'd need one room for a base, and another for sleeping in. Once she's safely out the door I make a peace offering of tea for Noru-nii and Koujo (he made a trip to the bathroom, so I just left his on the desk).

A soft knock, answered with a quiet "Come in." Oh, Gods, he's looking at maps of lakes already. Guilt wracks my stomach in tsunami waves.

I place Noru-nii's tea on the desk, and seat myself down.

"We just had our first customer, Noru-nii." I hold up the notepad I took the information down in. "They're a young couple, inherited an old family house belonging to the wife about five years ago– she's the customer. Says it used to be odd noises at night, choice items moved – apparently there's a vase that can't be anywhere other than a spot on the mantle, and the wife's crucifix has consistently been found out on the front doormat. The activity has become increased steadily, but increased dramatically after the birth of their child."

I handed him the notepad and took up my mug of milo. He reads quietly, pausing every once in a while to take in my scribbles – particularly where I've used kanji in favour of English, in my own meld of the two written languages.

"What do you think?" He asks quietly, sipping his tea.

"You're the boss, not me." I looked down into my mug. "Personally… I want to look for Genie-nii. Ship rules say I have to wear black until the funeral, and that won't happen without him. However, this is our job. If we work hard here, we may be able to finish quickly, and get back to searching. Those are the conditions I've laid down on myself. Besides… something tells me that we should take this case. It's not Retsu," I tell him quickly, referring to my antisocial spirit guide. "It's just a feeling."

"Your feelings are generally right." He murmurs. I watch him quietly, not answering – he doesn't really expect one, anyways.

"Talk to Lin about it, get his input." He looks down at the map, clears his throat, and says, "I think we'll take the case. It shouldn't be too hard to solve, and then you and I can go and look for Gene when we've finished."

I nod smartly. "Aye, sir. I'll go back to organising the office, then, Noru-nii."

_****Line break!****_

The house isn't really all that interesting, in the ghostly sense– I mean, yes, it's situated in a nice neighbourhood, has a pleasing Edo-period look about it – but I can't really _feel_ anything from it. Not that I've ever been too crash hot in that department, but I'm less inclined to believe it's a ghost or spirit. To be honest, I'd be more inclined to believe it's a –

"Mizutō-san! I'm so glad you could make it!"

"Ah, Inoue-san!" I called, pasting the smile back on my face. "This is my boss, Shibuya-san, and Lin-san, my fellow investigator!" I'm pretending to be Ba-chan – she's bubbly and cheerful. That's never really been my style. My childhood friend, Fadia Mehket, once described me as a pessimistic pervert who pretends to be a lady; in the same breath, she also went on to call me a shameless strip-tease, a realist, and a cold-hearted, level-headed tactician. She meant well, or so I keep telling myself.

"Oh… Shibuya-san, forgive me for being forward, but… you are so young!" Inoue-san exclaimed, staring. Noru-nii's appearance certainly leaves a lot to be desired – he might be turning seventeen this September, but he could pass for a tall fifteen if he wanted to.

"I did not come here to be insulted about my age, Inoue-san." Noru-nii tells her coldly, his blank mask firmly in place. Whilst his eyes are hard, I can tell from his aura that he's just annoyed – he's used to it by now.

"Gome nasai, Shibuya-san!" Inoue-san bows low, face flushed.

"Can you show us the rooms made available for us?" Noru-nii asks.

"Hai, this way!"

She speeds ahead of us, and I look at Noru-nii out of the corner of my eye. "There was no need to be harsh, Nii-san. Just remember, these folks aren't as used to you as I am."

"If you don't like the way I run things, you could always leave. I'm sure Hera would help you."

I couldn't be stiffer even if they'd dumped me in front of the fire after a dip in the Dead Sea. "That was uncalled for!" My voice is sharp, my words spat like fat from frying bacon. "I was only reminding you of your character! If you want to get rid of me, just say so!"

His aura ripples uneasily – he didn't mean to insult me, but the combination of his grief and disposition has made him more sociably awkward than before. We're the three of us quiet as Inoue-san leads us through the house to our new base.

Noru-nii thanks her, and we begin bringing in the equipment – the room is big enough for all the monitors, and with my quick eye for space (room is valuable aboard a cargo ship, one learns early in life) we soon have everything where we need it to be.

"Kazumi-san, do you have a reading of the house?" Koujo asks me quietly. Noru-nii and I are seated on either ends of the base, which has never been a good sign. Genie-nii had always been the one in the middle of such quarrels… now that he's gone…

Snap out of it, Violetto! Kazumi, whatever! Don't sound like such a… a… shujū, baka!

"Y-yeah, Lin-san. I'd be disinclined to believe that this is a regular haunting – the aura feels different to what I'm used to, but that could just be because of the different nature of these spirits."

"Do you have a theory?" Noru-nii asks.

"Oh, a few." I tell him flippantly. "I'll go set up the cameras, shall I?" I grab the equipment, sling a headset around my neck and pop a two-way on the belt holding up my black cargo-pants.

"You shouldn't go alone!" Noru-nii begins to get up, but I smile winningly.

"Don't worry your head about it, Shibuya-kun! Retsu-san will look after your Onee-chan!" I'm out the door before he can say anything.

This is painful. Why can't we get along for once?

"Idiot." Retsu's leaning against the paper wall outside, running an oiled cloth over her five-foot nodachi blade. She's about as tall as I am – five-four – with pale skin, white hair worn in a half-bun, and reddish eyes – I think she's about three hundred, four hundred years old, though she hasn't aged since she died at the ripe old age of eighteen. "You're only causing the two of you pain, and if you keep that up, you'll lose each other. Cast aside your petty emotions and concentrate on the case."

"Is there something I should know, Retsu-san?" I ask politely as I walk down the hallway to the first hotspot – the living room. Retsu sheaths her blade and walks with me.

"Yes. You should know the details." Retsu isn't the most _forthcoming_ of spirit guides.

"Is there anything in particular, perhaps, that you'd like to share with me?"

"Don't fall for the first sin." Retsu's words make me freeze. "And remember: Hera isn't with you anymore." She's gone in a swirl of smoke.

Why does she always have to be so dramatic?! And so unhelpful!

Oh, I have a sort-of answer to that second one. Another psychic that I conversed with in England once had theorised about a condition she had dubbed as LOB, or Loved Ones Buffer. Whilst she could deliver crystal clear messages to people she'd never met, messages or visions for herself and her friends always came as too-little-too-late, too confusing, murky in their resolution or meaning.

Huh. Maybe Retsu does care, after all…

******_**Another linebreak!****_

"S'all good your end?" I ask through the mike, faux cheerful. This is the last camera and mike.

"Hai, arigato ne, Kazumi-san." Lin's voice sounds slightly strained. Is something wrong?

"Yosh, I'll be heading back. Ok?"

"Take your time." I stiffen at that. Koujo has always drilled _promptness_ into the boys and me. That's why I'd taken to teasing him, instead of actually liking him like Genie-nii – I'm a free spirit, like any Piscean, any Water Mage. I don't _do_ strict confines. And suddenly having Koujo tell me that…

Well, can you blame me for sprinting back to the base?

**Translations:**

**Ohayo – good morning**

**Atashi wa – I'm**

**Onegai – (spelt wrong?) means please**

**Baka no – stupid**

**Shujū – concentrate**

**Arigato – thank you**

**Sorry about all these random characters that'll pop up. But you know what? That's the glory of Fanfic! **

**So, feel free to tell me about my horrid writing style! Or elsewise, but since no one's said anything, I'm assuming the worst. Feel free to make me pleasantly surprised!**


	11. Chapter 10, Fish Bucket

_For the siblings we love_

Chapter 10: Fish guts

**#Author note: **

**I went all Madoka on a Junior boarder today (that is, I am a Senior, Grade 12, whilst he is in Junior School still) –I thought the kid had stolen my pants from the laundry, though how a **_**boy**_** managed to get a **_**girl's**_** shorts is anyone's guess (apparently, it's pretty common -_-'). I probably **_**shouldn't**_** have threatened him, but I'd already had both of my younger (taller, buffer) brothers ask him about it, and they'd told me that they **_**were**_** my pants – I almost feel bad about it now**

**To be fair, I probably could have been more diplomatic about it; asking politely is normally my first resort, but it's been a fortnight, so I told him I'd come down and bash him if he didn't give 'em back. He doesn't need to know I was only half-joking. **

**Saying, "No matter how scary you think my brothers' are, I'm far worse – have a nice day now ~!" seemed like a good idea at the time. -_-' *sigh* QCS, hurry up and be finished!**

I sprint down the halls, my feet muffled by my thick woollen socks. Something bad has to be happening! It's not like Koujo to give me free reign; it's not like hime to not stress promptness! They'll want to hope nothing bad is happening to them, else they're both to cop it!

I yank the shoji door open with my right hand, my left at the ready; being a leftie is an advantage in a fight, sometimes.

"What is the meaning of this?" I snarl, staring at the man who's holding Noru-nii and Koujo at gun-point.

He turns around and shoots me in the shoulder, and my body staggers back a step from the drag – what a fool. I snort. "Kazumi no kara da no mizu de kuenda," I whisper. _Kazumi's body is made out of water_… I prove this to him by shooting the bullet back at him through my forefinger, blasting the wall behind him; the currents within my body whirled, condensed, ready to attack, my Magic activated by the simple act of getting shock.

See, thing is, I can use a great many magicks. I am a Water Mage by birth, which is how my body is as such. But every member of the Sparrowhawk fleet is capable of using the Magic of the Constellations.

"Alrescha! The well rope!" I throw the stars at him, summoning the power of Pisces.

"Now boss, why would you go and do such a foolish thing – leaving the woman to do all the heavy lifting?" I ask cheerfully, moving forward calmly and lifting the man by the scruff of his neck as easily as if he were only a child.

"My apologies, Kuzumi." Noru-nii murmurs, watching me carefully. "He snuck up on us."

"In a house full of cameras?" I snort derisively. "Perhaps I should take your defence lessons back up again, ne?" I turn to my struggling captive. "Now, what's the meaning of all this, then?" My voice is as cold as the ice Ji-chan controls.

He glares at me malevolently. I allow a wolfish smile to cross my face. "Kullat Nunu; the fish bucket!" I hiss, the gut-filled bucket appearing over his head, glowing faintly. "Now, let's be civil, shall we? I'll ask the question, and you'll answer them. Now does that sound so hard?"

A shiver passes through the man, and I sense a _something_ retract it's hold over his very soul. I frown – that's disturbing. His eyes roll up in the back of his head, and blood oozes in a sluggish line from his nose and the corner of each eye.

Letting the sorry sod fall to the ground in a heap, I wave my hand through Pisces' fish bucket, and turn back to the two foolish menfolk. "He was possessed. It wasn't by a spirit, though."

"What can you base this on, Kazumi?" Koujo asks coldly. I give him my most murderous glare.

"You're honestly going to ask the clairvoyant woman who was possessed by a Goddess for five years how she knows that another is possessed by something other than a spirit?" It takes a strong character not to wither from the sheer scorn that's in my tone. "Vlacus." They look at each other, their masks cracked with worry now. I only ever resort to Greek when I'm _pissed_. "Sorry that I don't have any tangent proof for you two other than what my Magic is telling me." I start pacing. "We're missing something, gentlemen. Is there anything we overlooked in the history of the place?"

They frown, their minds whirring. Just as Koujo opened his mouth to reply (probably in the negative, they _were_ pretty thorough), the door is once again reefed open, revealing the client.

"Inoue-san?" I ask gush, turning away from the men. "Do you know who this man is?"

She gasps and rushes forward with a cry of, "Ao!" She falls to the floor next to, and glares up at me. "What have you done to my husband?"

I cock my head to the side. "Inoue-san, your husband just tried to kill my boss and fellow assistant." I told her coldly, all smiles wiped clean from my face. _Think like Genie-nii – he knew how to work the people better_. I soften my voice and face. "Now, I believe your husband was possessed by whatever being has been inhabiting this house. Have you left out any information that may be relevant to our investigation?"

The woman shakes her head; well, either she's saying no, or her hysterics are coming on faster.

Mataku. What a troublesome case!

**Translations:**

**Vlacus – Greek for idiot (according to PJO :P )**


	12. Chapter 11, Hospitals

_For the siblings we love_

Chapter 11: Hospitals

**#Author note: **

**Well, on the bright side, QCS is finished! I liked the themes well enough, they were right up my alley! For my Writing Task, the theme of which was **_**Things unknown**_**, I wrote about a parapsychologist and a psychologist talking about the greatest unknown there is – Life after Death. I liked it, but I could have done better**

**I forgot to write last time, "I do not own Ghost Hunt". But since this is Fanfic, you already knew that ;)**

I'm meditating, reaching within myself to try and summon a better Sense of what's going on. Whilst I can "see" auras and the powers of others, as well as Spirits, I have to work harder if I want to positively identify this _something_. All I can say right now is that it is neither a spirit nor a Greek god or deity.

"What are you doing, Gaijin?"

"I missed you too, Retsu. How was the Spirit Realm?" I ask conversationally from within my Inner World. She and I are the only ones who can hear what we're saying.

"Don't try your silver-worded tricks on me, Gaijin. I asked what you're doing."

"What's it look like? I'm trying to locate that _something_ that possessed the foolish husband. D'you know what it was?"

"Of course not. I was a samurai, heir of my clan, not some ghost expert."

I crack an eye at her, to find that she's surrounded by a pale golden glow within the dark waters of my Inner World. "The definition of being my Spirit Guide is that you be the knowledgeable one when it comes to such things of the ghostly variety." Pale glowing orbs, spirits in one way, shape or form, drift upwards through the currents of my inner being. I don't remember the waters being quite so dark or the currents quite so strong, though…

"Tch." Retsu turns away, one hand dropping to the hilt of her nodachi blade haughtily.

I sigh, and look around further. I haven't been here in years, not since Hera… I sigh again. "Where's Monstre Écriture? He might know." My blade is the manifestation of my Ice Make Magic, and lives within my soul.

"Here, Violetto-sama." His hair is silver, short and spiky, his slanted eyes palest blue, his teeth sharp, the canines peeking from between his lips. He's dressed in the robes of a scholar, pale grey embroidered with dark blue snowflakes.

I smile warmly. "It's been a while, hasn't it, old friend?"

"Perhaps."

I groan. "Are you mad with me too? Mataku! I couldn't help it that Hera used me as her host! I had no control of such things!"

"That's not why we're mad." Écriture tells me softly. Retsu won't look at me.

I sigh again. "Mataku, you two! I know we have to resolve this tension between us, but can it wait until we've solved this case?" They glance at each other, nod, and look back at me again. I give a small smile. "Yakata. So, to business! Do you have any idea what the _something_ might be, Écriture?" He frowns, thinking it over as he pulls a thick scroll from the waves.

Su goi! I have no idea how he did that!

"You were right, saying that it wasn't a spirit. We can also be certain that whatever it is isn't Greek; neither is it Celtic, Galician, Egyptian or Roman. It would be most sensible to assume that it is a minor deity, perhaps of the house or area, which was drawn here either by ancient diction or Fate's cards."

I nod, mulling over his words. He's never steered me wrong; nor has Retsu, when she's being open.

"So, the steps the men and I should follow should be identification, purification, then forced removal should any trouble ensue?"

"That is wise, Violetto-sama. However, we're unsure of how well that course may go for you – in the past, you achieved such actions through use of Hera's power."

I shrug. "I hadn't thought she'd play into this too much, to be perfectly honest. I had a larger than average measure of Magical Power even before she came. Do you have any suggestions?"

They frown; Écriture reads through his scroll again.

"Try channelling through blessed objects, if you can help it, Gaijin." Retsu says coldly.

"Aye, sir." I nod at her firmly, my eyes alight with determination. "Any ideas on how I can pinpoint this thing?"

"Use your senses like a net," Retsu finally sighs, still not facing me. "Weave the power like that thread mage friend of yours showed you, then cast out the finest net you can manage. Too much power and it will notice you, but too little and you won't sense a thing."

I close my eyes again, breathing in and out deeply and holding to counts of seven. Just like Sandy taught me almost seven years ago, I lay out an edging around the property, starting at the north end and following the cardinal points.

I draw in a sharp breath at all the living things that have been revealed through the cast weaving. There's a sharp Sighted cat at the back ends of the property who catches my attention, before I begin looking at the far brighter forms.

There, that's Noru-nii; he's the massive powerhouse , almost blinding me with his life. There beside him is Koujo, surrounded by the little demons under his control. There's the wife, and there's her husband – he'll live, yet, though his heart flutters.

And there, hiding itself away beneath the floorboards of the centre of the house, is the _something_. Écriture was right, it is a minor deity of the land. There's a dried well down, down, down, and that's where it came from. But why would a well deity have such harsh feelings? What could make a creature that's normally a symbol of luck, prosperity and fertility, so hell-bent on destruction?

Gently, I form my Magic at its most purest and simplest to probe around the fallen deity, trying to sense what it is that it wants, but I recoil at the searing agony and pulsating fury that has kept it buried beneath the house.

Ow! Itte!

"What are you rubbing your head for, idiot?" Noru-nii asks, staring at me strangely when I open my eyes.

"Itte itte itte! That _hurt_!" I groaned, rubbing at my temples furiously.

"What did?"

"The recoil! _I_ could barely stand all that pain, and considering my past, that's saying something!" I continue to rub my temples, concentrating on the most calming image I can: me at the prow of _de Matière_, sea spray in my face, wind whipping my short hair about my face like a candle's wick. Deep breaths, and I can almost feel the wood beneath my hands, smell the salt on the wind.

"Do you know what it is that is haunting this building?"

"Aye, it's a well deity; the singular version of a Roman Nymphaeum. I don't know what caused the well to dry and a house to be built on top of it, but I'm sure we'll find out eventually." I sigh. "We won't be able to ask it to leave. I remember a similar case from when I shared my head, and unless someone is willing to sacrifice themselves to return what was lost – in that case, it was air, water, and pretty features– then the deity will be unable to move on. But even then, it would still require worship and a watery abode, neither of which can eternally be promised."

Koujo offers me a cup of tea, and my head hurts too much for me to complain – I've never liked the stuff.

"What do you recommend as the next course of action?" Noru-nii asks.

I sip the tea slowly, letting my thoughts ebb and flow about the question. Placing my cup down, I answer calmly, "We need more information. The best thing we can manage right now would be a forceful removal, but neither Retsu nor Écriture are fond of that plan. So we research what was here and what happened, and then we'll see what we can do."

*** ** T**ime skip! Scene change! Is anybody bored yet? :P ***

Inoue-san and her semi-drugged husband are sitting before us, eyes weary.

"You've neglected some very important information, Inoue-san." I tell her calmly.

"What are you talking about, Mizutō-san? Are you accusing us?!"

"Have you heard of the Legion?" I ask, my voice as hard as steel. They shake their heads. "We have not much time, but I'll explain briefly." Not really, I'm just tired of this case and want to get back to looking for Genie-nii. "To put it simply, the Legion was a collection of soldiers within the Roman army; many small units that worked together seamlessly. The Ancient World feared them, after Octavian's rule, because they were so powerful, so unstoppable. However, there were one or two cases where Legion's would go missing. When fighting the riders from the Eastern Steppes, for example. For those who know how to find out such information, it is apparent that the surviving captives from those failed battles were taken East – to Mongolia and China as slaves. Something that was unexpected, however, was finding that one or two had made their way _here_, to Japan." I watch the wife, my eyes colder still. "They still have descendants around today, don't they, Inoue-san?"

She's rigid in her seat. "That was just an old family story." She finally mumbles through stiff lips. "Romans going through the East, all the way to Japan? Ridiculous! That's… that's what I always thought. So when I inherited this place, I didn't bother to follow my father's practices. I'm a Christian, I told him. Why on earth should I pray to a dried out well, we thought?" She chokes a little. "We could ignore things moving – we thought it must just be my father's spirit telling me off for moving his stuff, but when Ririchiyo was born –!" She's trying not to make a noise as she – noo, she's sobbing now.

I sigh. "Mataku! I thought as much. When your ancestors were brought here, they must have had a tablet or something with them that they had tied a Nymph to. That's what's haunting your house. Whatever it's tied to, it's buried in the foundations of the hold well that are located beneath your house. I'm afraid the only option left to us is a forced removal. We can start whenever you're ready – you'll have to evacuate the house first."

"Why are you the one telling us all this?" The husband, Ao, demands of me, holding his wife to his chest.

I smiled grimly, the sharp side of a blade. "Because whilst Shibuya-kun and Lin-sempai have more experience in the field of the paranormal, Greek and Roman artefacts and the problems that come with them are my department."

I stand up and watch them coldly. "It's your choice. Either you let me remove this withered creature, or you watch as your curious little daughter finds a way to become it's next meal."

I turn and leave quickly, before either can say a word against. I know what they're going to decide, so as I reach the door I pause and tell them over my shoulder, "I intend to start by dusk."

*** It's another one! Time skip! Scene change! ***

"Are you sure about this, Kazumi-nee?" Noru-nii asks me quietly as we stand gathered at the front of the house. We've cleared out all our stuff, and the Inoue's have left.

Dammit, he's worried – that's why he let the –nee slip on the end, just like it used to.

"As sure as I'm like to get, Noru-nii… Come, stand back now, you two. Let me do this."

He and Koujo nod and take another step back each. I nod, turn back to face the house grimly, and write in the sand, completing the circle that I made around the circumference earlier. Drawing Monstre Écriture from his sheath, I first lightly cut along the scar beneath my right eye before shoving my blade into the sand sharply. Raising my left hand and taking the blood onto my fingers, I begin to write characters in the air, calling out to the one-time Nymph as I go.

"Rome sucks! Nonsensical fools, you backstabbed and murdered! You cheated and deceived! Oath breakers, egg breakers! Destroyers of will and family!" Being Greek comes in handy, sometimes. Whilst Hera does have a Roman counterpart – Juno, I think – I really couldn't care less. But thinking back on all the memories Hera showed me, when the Gods were deciding whether or not to go to Rome with that foolish Trojan, Aeneas, I know just what to say to get it's attention. From the shaking in the ground and the thrumming in the air, I know it will be here soon.

There!

"Alrescha! The well rope!" The pale glittering stars wrap around the dark, withered creature that was once a beautiful young woman. She snarls, and I can tell that she's not going to stay there for long – but I can't do anything else until I've finished this last line of text! "Shimmate!"

She breaks free from Alrescha, flying towards me with hate in her eyes – and suddenly, Noru-nii's in front of me, his PK flying around him, the charge making my hair stand on end and my teeth clench. He throws a large ball of concentrated power at the once-Nymph, and I grin at him victoriously, still writing – until his eyes roll up in the back of his head, and he collapses to the ground.

I give a strangled cry that I cut off halfway, instead shouting out, "Fum al Samakah! The mouth of the fish!" She shrieks as she's "swallowed" by two opposing fish mouths.

Finishing my last Hebrew character, I begin to chant, a slither of my blue magic lighting my eyes determinedly as I once again step in front of Noru-nii, pouring a small amount of my power into the characters I just scrawled in the air in my own blood.

"Stars that shine above the world without reserve, who know all and see all, who guide the lost and protect the weak! Come, the Twelve that watch the year, lend me your power and eradicate this creature that has no hope, nor love for those you love! Blessed Stars, powers of Heaven, hear my plea!" Starting with the sign of Pisces, two brackets faced back-to-back with a line through the middle, the twelve zodiac space themselves out equally and in reverse order.

I draw in a deep breath, and begin chanting again, calling on the most powerful of the Stars' attacks that I have mastered.

"With in Hesperos my right hand and Phosphoros in my left hand, I call upon thee, the bringer of light and the star of the evening! Shine, and eradicate the darkness with your holy glow!" I clasp my two glowing palms together, the light combining before I _shove_ it forward, pushing it straight through Pisces symbol, strengthening it even more.

"Oh…" I whisper, watching as the light sears through the once-Nymph, nor just a floating pile of ashes. I fall to my knees beside Noru-nii, all my strength gone, my magic depleted. "That's not happened before." My eyes roll up in the back of my head, and the last thing I hear is Koujo calling out our names.

***This is a linebreak! Scene change! Time skip!***

Blearily, I crack my eyes open, and take in my surroundings. "A hospital?" I murmur, taking in the white washed room… I wonder who that is over there, attached to so many tubes?

"I'm glad to see you're finally awake, Violet."

Looking up at Koujo from my pillows, I think it's safe to say he's _pissed_.

"_I'm sorry_." I tell him in Mandarin. "_We didn't foresee this. I should have listened to Retsu and _Monstre Écriture_. I don't have Hera's reserves anymore… Noru-nii doesn't have Genie-nii to syphon the extra energies, or help spare his body. We should have known._" It's all I can do not to let a tear slide. They can't attach needles or anything due to my physiology, but Noru-nii… he's hooked up to all sorts of machines. I don't think I can stand this. "_We promise_," I choke. "_We promise, we won't do this again. No more PK, no more advanced magicks. I'll use Magic Circles, if I have to. Just please don't send us back to England_!"

He sighs. "You are such an idiot, Violet Fullbuster. I'm hardly going to send you back. I don't have that power. I know you keep your promises, and Noll won't break your word. But unless it's life and death, I don't want either of you using your powers." He sighs, rubbing at his eyes tiredly. "At least your minor gifts don't seem to have as much of an effect as the larger ones do."

"We… swear." Noru-nii manages around the artificial breather. "We'll behave. Just … let us keep … looking … for Gene."

Koujo nods, and we both fall back on our respective beds, exhausted, Sleep's anxious arms awaiting us.

**Translations:**

**Yakata – thank goodness**

**Itte – ow/it hurts**

**Phosphoros – the Morning Star, "the bringer of light"**

**Hesperos – the Evening Star, "the star of the evening"  
**

**^^ or, Jupiter and Venus **

**So… maybe a little too dark? If you're a little confused, this is where they find out about Naru's PK. If you're still confused about Violet/Kazumi, she was the host of the goddess Hera for five years (that's when she was Heranna Lockser). If you read Riordan's **_**Kane Chronicles**_** series, they should sum it up pretty well – being the host of a God/Goddess increases your power and abilities, and allows you to achieve a higher level/degree of power. Without Hera, Violet is just Violet. She's still incredibly powerful in her own right, but her body has to relearn how to handle the power, same as Naru's.**

**Ooh! I got a B+ on my AMEB! I beat my brother! Yes, he's younger than me, but he was taking grade 2s, whilst I was only taking my grade 1s! I'm so excited!**

**So! If you hate this, tell me! If you like it, that's great! If I've made a mistake, tell me! Just let me know whether or not to continue with this whole shebang; that'd be lovely ;)**

**~ Friz**


	13. Chapter 12, Hera

_For the siblings we love_

Chapter 12: Hera

**#Author note: **

**Guess what! I have a job! I'm so excited, I've never been paid for work before! (penny-pinching father that I have) It's so exciting, planning what I'm going to do with my first pay check ^_^**

**I can't wait!**

**So, you know the drill, the wonderful Fuyumi Ono owns Ghost Hunt, not me, and they need to hurry up and finish translating Akumu no Sumu Ie!**

I kept my word. Noru-nii and I have been going to a Dojo and Gym that's just around the corner from our hotel for an hour every Saturday and Wednesday, given we have time. We've been looking hard for Genie-nii, practically _stalking_ the travel agencies for information about all the lakes in the surrounding prefectures first, researching and then convincing Koujo to drive us out to look. Soon, we'll have to begin searching in an increasingly wider circle. It's a good thing we haven't had any serious jobs since we got out of the hospital.

"Tea, lads?" I ask tiredly, coming back from the kitchen. I haven't been sleeping well, but I'm hoping they haven't –

"Why aren't you sleeping at night, Kazumi?" Noru asks coldly.

– noticed. F**k.

"What makes you say that, Noru-nii?" I ask, placing his cup in front of him. He's playing with the deck of cards Genie-nii and I got him from the Fair our first year together while he's waiting for webpages to load. How nostalgic. And how so very, very sad.

"Don't lie to me, Kazumi. I know the Dream Paths have never been kind to you, but I thought sharing a room helped tame them?"

I turn my head away, shame-faced. "It does, for the most part. It's merely nightmares that haunt me currently, Nii-san. Don't worry about it." You don't need to know that I've dreamt of your brother's death every night since we lost him. That's my burden, not yours.

He sighs, looking down at his cards, the small pucker between his brows telling me that he's still worried. Mataku.

I place my hand on his shoulder comfortingly, and give him a small smile. "Don't worry so, Noru-nii. People might start to think you care."

He shoves at me half-heartedly. "Jerk," He almost-smiles.

"Nerd," I grin, ruffling his hair.

"Punk," He pushes my hand away, trying to straighten his hair. We smile at each other, genuine, gentle ones that haven't been seen in the four weeks since Genie-nii –

"Now, enough of this moping, Violet!"

"_Hera_?!" I choke, staring at the Goddess who's decided to appear in our office, dressed in her flowing peacock-coloured fancy chiton, dark hair styled in a high-sided ponytail of tumbling dark curls.

She sniffs, turns and begins to inspect the artwork on the walls – sea scenes that Noru-nii purchased from a local artist to try and assuage my homesickness. "A patron cannot come and check on her disciple from time to time?" She asks innocently enough.

My eyebrows drop into a furious scowl at the word _disciple_. F**k off, I am!

"I told you, I am _not_ your disciple! You practically stole my head! Why would I willingly recognise you as anything other than the Cow?"

She sighs, and looks at me as if I'm a foolish child throwing an over-the-top fit. I _hate_ it. "If that's the case, then why are you wearing my symbol in your hair?"

Eh?

I pull the clip from above my right ear, and stare. I hadn't noticed before. I was only wearing it because Genie-nii gave it to me for Christmas. I swallow, and look back up again.

"I hadn't realised. It was a treasured gift, from someone precious."

Hera seats herself in a chair smoothly, face serene, voice business-like. "So, Violet, I have a favour to ask."

She _what?!_

"Eh?!" I can only blink.

She frowns. "Try and behave in a more dignified manner, you _are_ my representative to the mortal masses. Now, as I was saying, I have a favour… no, more a mission, to ask of you."

Stars in Heaven and above, am I dreaming? Maybe my lack of sleep is finally catching up to me…

"As you may remember from your time as my Host, I was worried about my grandmother's rising." I nod dumbly, vaguely recalling something along those lines. Hera stands and begins to pace. "I have been preparing for this for years, far longer than your captain has been alive. I have prepared a team of heroes to make sure that my grandmother does not succeed." She takes a deep breath, walks over to me, and clasps my shoulders tightly. "I need your help."

I reel, completely confused. _Hera_, Queen of Olympus and of all things Cow related, in my books, needs help from _me_, a seventeen year old Mizu no Madoushi who's masquerading as a Ghost Hunter, grieving and trying to find her dead brother. I don't know whether to laugh or cry.

"Noru-nii, what do you –?" Great, the sucker's been frozen! What is this? "Mataku!"

"You must make the decision on your own, Violet. I am asking you to watch over the heroes for me, whilst you can, and at the final battle, I'll need you to fight for me, with me, and as me. Are you capable of this?"

I groan, because I already know the answer. Noru-nii's not going to like this.

I turn away from her, pick up a pen and pad from the desk, and begin scribbling a message. He's _so_ not going to be happy with me.

_Noru, _

_Hera needs me for a while. I don't know when I'll be back. Hopefully it'll be soon._

_I can't promise that I will come back this time, brother. You know I'll try my best, but… You never know, with life._

_I love you, ok?_

_~VKF_

_XO_

I place the message in his open hand, pick up my mage kit and supply bag, and turn back to face Hera.

"Right. Where to first?"


	14. Chapter 13, America

_For the siblings we love_

Chapter 13: America

**#Author note: **

**I feel so bad for writing short chapters, and then disappearing for so long in between. I'm endeavouring to write faster! (between work :P ) Not that anyone follows this story, or likes it, or anything, but you know!**

**Fuyumi Ono still owns Ghost Hunt. Akumu no Sumu Ie is still taking forever.**

For about a half an hour, Hera leaves me _sitting_ in the Mist between the Worlds, just waiting for her to let me out. Can I just say, _**not**__ happy_? Sure, it's nice of her to provide clothes for this mission, but mataku! How long does she think it takes for _me_ to change?!

There's a pop, and suddenly I'm standing in front of a great crowd of people.

"My disciple, Violetto Fullbuster!" Hera announces – only, she's not dressed as Hera, she's dressed as Juno.

"Ah… Yo?" I ask, looking around at the stunned groupies with the multitude of blades, and their bugging eyes – although the eye-thing can be explained by my appearance. The mourning version of my old attire: black bikini, black cargo shorts, hard leather gladiators, and a dark blue vest over top, only because Hera insisted on _some_ decency. My hair is red once more, the clip attached to a chocker chain around my throat, well above my normal chain pendant. My blue Guild and green Ship tattoos shine on either side of my gut, stark against my tanned skin.

"Violetto will stay with you temporarily," Hera/Juno says. "Violetto." I turn to face her, as she wants. "Welcome to New Rome." She's gone in a flash of Godly power that no longer affects me.

"J-jouto matte! What do you mean, New Rome?!"

***Line break, scene change, blah di blah!***

_Naru's point of view_

Why does my head hurt? Did Gene and Kazu – no, Gene's dead. Idiot, how could you forget?! It must have just been Kazumi spiking my te –

Why am I holding paper?

_Noru, _(it reads)

_Hera needs me for a while. I don't know when I'll be back. Hopefully it'll be soon._

_I can't promise that I will come back this time, brother. You know I'll try my best, but… You never know, with life._

_Just in case, I love you, ok? Don't die._

_~VKF_

_XO_

She's gone? Dammit, Kazumi, where did you go?!

There's a rap at the door. "Noll," Lin pokes his head in, cautious in case Kazumi pegs something at him, again. "There's a client. Where's Kazumi?" His one visible eye narrows in suspicion, flicking around the room quickly to make sure she isn't going to launch a ball of either water or ice at him – as she has done in the past, on many occasions.

I stand up stiffly, crumple the paper, and tuck it into my slacks pocket. "Hera." I tell him coldly, walking out in to the "reception" area or our tiny office. "What brings you to Shibuya Psychic Research?"

*** And we're back to Kazumi/Violet/Heranna the bombshell! ***

"F**king Hera, sending me to _Rome_, of all the f**ked up places…" I'm still grumbling as I follow my sort-of charge around. I haven't bothered to learn his name. "And we're still in America! Hera, yanyurou!"

*_sigh*_ I don't need to learn it. I grew up listening to tales of this Son of the Sea. And he was there in January, when I was finally released from Hera… but his memory is gone, so it matters not.

He's frowning at me, however. "Is there something wrong with Rome? I mean, I get the feeling that I _really_ shouldn't be here, but not enough to swear over it."

We're about the same age – seventeen – but he is much taller than I am. That's not difficult, I'm below average height, and I accepted that a long time ago… Demo…

I sigh. "I'm Greek, see? Well, my Grandpa was, anyway." I run my hand through my fringe. "I should be in Japan, right now, also. She _knows_ that, the Cow! Gah!" I hold my breath tightly, not wanting to hit anything (well, _other_ than Hera), and slowly let it out again following counts of seven – it's an old meditation technique I was taught, when I first attempted to learn Academic Magic.

I don't think the Romans would much like it if I destroyed their city.

"Japan?" He asks, his sea-green eyes confused. To be honest, if it weren't for his eyes, and if my hair was still died black, we could almost pass for siblings, we're that alike in appearance.

"Aye," I grumble, kicking a rock. "I work there, with my brother. She _knows_ that! She knows how important this is to me!" I stop, and try the meditation breathing again: in for seven, hold for seven, out for seven, repeat. Just because she doesn't care about Genie-nii doesn't mean I can take out my frustrations on her.

"Oi! Omaiga!"

I recognise that voice! I know those tones! And I definitely recognise those blue-tinted goggles placed haphazardly above her spikey widow's peak.

"Chieko-senpai?!" I choke, staring.

Sharp chestnut brows narrow over purple-gold eyes – don't ask. It would take _far_ too long to explain the genetics that lead to the famous eyes of the Hoeno sisters – Hisoka, Chieko, and Kaminari. We'll just say that they're of a union of two strong clans.

"Eh?" She draws out the sound. "How do you know my name, gaki?"

Just so you understand, I grew up on a time travelling ship. The Mist, or boundaries, between the Worlds, are a simple matter for me to cross. To cut a long story short, or else raise more questions, we'll just go with the slight matter that Chieko-senpai was one of my instructors at school, two-hundred-and-fifty years from now, give or take.

In answer to Chieko-senpai's (who happens to be a Time Mage, not a telepath) question, I pull my headband from the Academy out of my bag and chuck it to her. She catches without looking, eyeing me before taking a moment to look at the metal rectangle situated within the black bandana-like material; a circle, with the cardinal points reaching out, is engraved lightly in the middle of the metal.

"Ah." She nods once, before chucking it back to me, her stance more forgiving – don't let that fool you. I learnt to be ruthless at Chieko-senpai's hands.

"How long'd it take you to graduate?"

Mataku, more explaining!

At the Academy, the curriculum is set up so that, on average, a person will take six years to graduate. However, sometimes people can work through it quicker – in such a case, the student will change classes. The more advanced people generally graduate within a three-year time frame, but not if you are under the age of twelve.

"I started the January of the year I turned twelve. I graduated the October of that same year."

She takes a step back, shocked. "_Eight months?_" She gasps.

Ok, who doesn't like a bit of praise? I grin at her. "Aye, sir!"

There's a snort behind me. "Shujū, Gaijin."

"Tch," I grumble under my breath. "Wakattairu, Retsu-san." I drew in a deep breath. "Yosh! What are we up to, then?"

***Linebreak. You know the drill***

_Naru's point of view_

"Is that all the equipment?" I ask Lin, peering into the van. The job is to investigate a dilapidated building for a school, and then exorcise any spirits if there so appears to be.

"I believe so, Noll." We close the doors, lock the office, and set off for the case site.

It doesn't take us long to drive to the school. Public, and an all-girls school. Great _(*sarcasm*)._ The only thing that could make this any worse would be if Kazumi's crazy 'friend', Fadia, were here.

Gene, where are you?

**Translations:**

**Yanyurou – you bastard**

**Demo – but**

**Jouto matte – wait a moment/second**

**Gaki – kid, brat**

**Shujū – concentrate**

**Wakattairu – I know!**

**Yosh – ok, alright!**

**I loved my job! The people are amazing, and it's good solid work ^_^**

***sigh* back to school! Well, I've only got thirty something days left to go, so… wish me luck!**


End file.
